It is known to provide an interior trim panel for a vehicle which is aesthetically and/or tactilely pleasing to the vehicle occupants. However, known methods of manufacturing interior vehicle trim panels may add significant cost to each vehicle produced. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved method of manufacturing an interior trim panel for a vehicle.